A week later
by RandomShortStories
Summary: Mike applied for a nightguard position at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... A week later it changed, a lot.
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

**A/N Before we start this off - I would like to say that whilst I have written some fan fictions before, this will be the biggest one. Also the first on my Fanfiction account. Without furtherado I present to you: A week later!**

A week ago, Mike thought this would be an easy job. A week ago he thought that $120 a week for sitting in a childrens pizzaria is easy. He should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. Especially getting hired on the spot. Yet he didn't and now here he is. The first day of the second week. His attempts at tampering with them to make them less agressive failed; how naive of him to think that '20' meant passive. Mike quickly changed that back at the end of the night.

Freddy was in the Corner, Chica in the Kitchen, Bonnie in the broom closet and foxy in the...

Mike cursed as he saw foxy running down Cam 2B before shutting the door just in time before the fox got to him. As he thanked his luck for realising in time; he realised his fatal mistake. Freddy was still in the Corner.

"No, where have you gone?!" Mike cried outloud, to himself. He lowered the tablet to shut the door, when Freddy jumped up and grabbed him by the hair out of the door. Out he went towards certain death, out he went towards the backstage. That is until the animatronic stopped. Freddy just stopped moving, Mike didn't know why but he took it as his chance to run. Run right back into his office until he realised that the left door had been shut the whole time. He then looked at the power meter on the tablet go from 10% to 9% in only a couple of seconds. Mike pressed the door button but it wasn't working, no matter how hard he pushed it, it would not budge.

Power out. Game's over. Time's up.

However, for once the Toreador March didn't play and surprisingly, the generator came back on - With only 25% power left but it was back. Mike didn't know how, but he didn't really care either. Checking backstage, Mike saw freddy staring at an animatronic suit covered in... blood? Mike then chucked the tablet to the side and tried to shut the left door as he heard a low whine in his left ear.

CLICK

"Wait... WHAT?" Mike yelled "AGAIN?" Mike was grabbed by Bonnie as Bonnie pulled Mike towards backstage, where Freddy looked at Mike in horror. In Freddy's hand was a picture of Mike, a picture of Mike when he was 8. A picture of Mike before his family left, before his life fell to pieces, before he worked here.

"I-I'm Human! Human! I-I'm made out of f-flesh! R-real flesh!" Mike screamed, desperately trying to escape from his capturer. Freddy looked at Bonnie and shook his head, with Bonnie quickly dropping Mike. However, the door was still locked. Mike had never been caught before - but for some reason they didn't want to kill him like the guy on the phone... The guy he saw in the suit on the cameras was the guy on the phone... They had killed him and now he was in his final resting place. Mike ran into the corner and started to panic as Freddy and Bonnie looked at him with a face of confusion - What could they be confused about? Mike thought to himself, Unless they know I'm not an endoskeleton anymore - But they're not sentient? Mike's thoughts were going back and forth in his mind, unsure of what to think he shouted "NO! WHY ARE YOU NOT KILLING ME? YOU'RE NOT SENTIENT, YOU'RE A ROBOT WITH AI! WHY HAVE YOU SUDDENLY STOPPED TRYING?" Mike shouted with ragged breaths. "IF YOU WON'T END ME, I WILL!"

Mike picked up a head from backstage, life had gotten to him, and what better way to end it than to stuff himself - the thing he's been trying to avoid and not only that but it wouldn't be classed as suicide as the owner would assume it was the animatronics who stuffed him. It was flawless, foolproof! Mike started pushing the head over his face, blood starting to seep from his forehead before he felt something odd. Behind him was Bonnie trying to get the mask off his face. After ripping the head off of Mike, Bonnie chucked it to the ground before saying one thing:

"It'S nIcE tO SeE Yo-U Ag-aGaInn, MiChaEL..." "VeRyy N-NiCe InDEeD..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Chica Chicken

Chapter 2  
Mike looked at Bonnie confused as to how he knew his name, he knew that these machines were smart but not that smart.

"H-How do you know my na-name?" Mike groaned quitely, his head still hurting from the suit.

"BeCCauuusE We HaaVvveE mEt BeFOrE MiKeEe" Freddy strained, hissing slightly before both the animatronics turned around and... coughed...?

"What how why do you have the ability to COUGH?" Mike yelped in surprise

"We're souls... Souls trapped inside these bodies... Mike" Freddy said from behind Bonnie "Now, tell us why would you try and stuff yourself after we didn't?"

"I-I guess I was confused as to why you were waiting to stuff me and along with my-my lif-fe I figured that if I died then and there that it would be all better." Mike nervously whispered, as if he was being told off by his parents.

"Well, now that's over let's get you healed up!" Bonnie said trying to grab Mike. "Come on, we won't hurt you..."

"Uuhhh Bonnie?" Freddy said "This might not be the best time to grab hi- Oh."

Mike ran for the exit towards his office. The curtains to pirate cove were open but he paid no attention as he ran into the office. Running into the office, Mike collided with Foxy. Foxy retaliated by swinging at Mike with his hook, hitting Mike in the torso. Mike screamed in pain as Foxy started to swing his hook at his face, with the wound in his gut stinging.

"Foxy! Foxy! What are you doing! It's not him!" A faint yelling came from the hall.

Foxy was mid swing as he looked at the now unconscious Mike curiously. Foxy stepped back in horror as he realised that the person he was attacking was NOT the murderer and was infact a regular person. Freddy and Bonnie ran up behind Foxy as blood slowly leaked out of Mike's torso.

"Foxy! What did you do!" Freddy shouted at Foxy

"I-I thought that he was- I thought he was... Him." Foxy stuttered to respond.

"We all did at first... Now let's get him patched up." Bonnie said, feeling like she had caused this.

 **4 AM**

"Urghh where am I? Oh wait..." Mike said tiredly.

"Glad to see you're awake Mike, Uhm... Foxy would like to apologise"

Foxy walked into the room, snout facing downwards as he walked towards Mike. However, when he looked up Mike was gone and footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Mike, wait!" Foxy yelled as Mike ran down the hall, straight into Chica.

Chica turned around and hit Mike in the jaw, dislocating it. Chica then stomped on his leg as a satisfying crack came out of his leg. Mike again, screamed out an incomprehensable string of characters as Chica grabbed him by his collar and spat out

"I should have done this ages ago..."

Meanwhile, at the Show Stage Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy were talking when they heard Mike's scream from the West Hall. Foxy ran and saw Chica.

"I should have done this ages ago..."

"Wait!" Foxy screamed "He's not who you think he is! He's not the one!"

Chica looked at the battered man and immediatly dropped him, realising that it's not the person she was after but instead a young adult - Couldn't be over 25 years old.

"I-I'm so sorry... I guess after all this time I associated everyone as him." Chica cried before realising that Mike once again was unconscious.

Bonnie grabbed Mike off of the floor and ran back to Freddy, who was behind the rest

"He's injured! We need to heal him!" Bonnie yelled towards Freddy

"We can try... If he's found when they get back then we get dismantled however." Freddy responded, worried.

They had relocated Mike's Jaw (which made a loud snap when it was put back into place) and wrapped his leg in bandages as they lacked casts. The poor kid had been through a lot today.

 **6AM**

Mike awoke to the doors opening, blood covering all of the tables and he was feeling weak. The manager ran over to Mike and called an ambulance as soon as he could

"What happened Mike?" his manager said worriedly

"One of the animatronics fell over and crushed my leg... I pushed him back up before passing out"  
On cue, the emergency response unit ran into the room and grabbed mike, lifting him into the ambulance.

"I-I can't believe it, he actually defended me, us after what I did to him..." Chica whispered quietly "I can't believe I did that to him..."


	3. Chapter 3 - 6 Days Later

**A/N Sorry for the delay! Well 6 days later, here we are! Slightly longer chapter for keeping you waiting!**

 **~~6 Days Later~~**

Mike was still limping around with his broken leg but it had been getting better. His jaw still stung when he moved it but nothing was broken. Mike was about to get up when he heard the phone ring.

"Hey! Mike, how are you feeling?" Mike's Manager said over the phone.

Mike groaned as he replied with "Good, uhm... When will I start working again? I really need the money"

"Feel free to come in today! Our last guard uh... Quit!"

"Okay, talk to you in a bit"

 **~~A couple of hours later, 12AM~~**

Mike limped into the resturant before getting as fast as he can to the office. They claimed to be good to him, well his broken leg and sore jaw disproved that. It was a boring night where none of the animatronics moved apart from Foxy making one run. It was now approaching 1 AM before Mike saw the camera and realised that Chica had gone missing. He couldn't find her anywhere. He frantically pressed the door light in hopes that he wouldn't be too late. Chica was there, staring at him and started slowly walking into the doorway

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Mike shouted as he shut the door, landing it on Chica's foot before the foot got pulled out from behind. "YOU'VE ALREADY BROKEN ENOUGH OF ME! IS MY LEG NOT E-FUCKING-NOUGH?"

Chica recoiled at the words before slowly making her way back to the Show Stage

"Any luck?" Freddy said

"No..." Chica replied before telling the others what happened.

"Uh, let me try!" Bonnie said before running towards the office.

Mike saw Bonnie was gone this time, and this time shut the left door infront of the rabbit

"WHY DON'T YOU GO PLAY WITH MY BLOOD I LEFT ALL OVER THE PLACE INSTEAD OF WITH ME?" Mike cried "I KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO KILL ME NOW, NO POINT HIDING IT!"

Mike yelled, his throat starting to get sore. He then slumped back into his chair after seeing the rabbit was gone. "Jesus christ why won't they leave me alone?"

Bonnie shuffled back towards the Show Stage, head hung in shame.

"No luck with you either?" Freddy said

"Nope, told me to 'play with his blood that he left all over the place instead of him' and that he knows 'we want to kill him'" Bonnie replied, still not looking at Freddy or Chica.

Chica started to walk into the kitchen but no pots or pans were being thrown around. The whole place went deadly silent before Foxy made another run, this time without any warning.

Meanwhile, Mike checked the Pirates Cove camera and saw Foxy was gone. He tried to press the door but his chair span around revealing Foxy behind him.

"Trying to shut me out?" Foxy joked

Mike however, didn't get the joke and ran, well limped, out of the office. Freddy & Bonnie watched as Mike ran into the kitchen, not knowing that Chica was already in there. Mike ran into Chica and fell over, hitting his leg in the process, making him scream in pain.

Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy all heard this scream and ran into the kitchen, expecting it to be a worst case scenario. When they ran in they saw Chica holding a knife covered in red liquid and Mike on the floor in pain. Freddy tackled Chica to the ground and Bonnie grabbed mike before returning him to the show stage.

"Freddy what are you doing?!" Chica yelled as she was violently shoved onto the hard ground

"Stopping you from KILLING Mike!" Freddy retaliated

"I wasn't KILLING MIKE! I was making him a..."

Freddy then looked Behind Chica and saw a half-made pizza. The red liquid covering the pizza, Freddy then realised it wasn't blood, it was tomato sauce. Freddy released Chica before helping her back up. They both then walked towards Show Stage.

"MIKE! Stop moving!" Bonnie said as he tried to stop Mike from getting away.

Freddy and Chica walked into the room. Neither looking like they wanted to kill him, somehow. Mike didn't want to know how they could display emotions or why it was programmed into them but didn't really care, he was in a room with 4 blood-thirsty animatronics. Mike then decisively jumped up, wincing in pain, and started shouting

"ANSWERS! I WANT ANSWERS NOW!"

"What answers?" Freddy replied

"Why you suddenly don't want to kill me, why you wanted to kill me before, why can Chica make pizza?" Mike demanded.

Well Chica kind of learned it, We don't want to kill you because you're not... _him_ , and we wanted to kill you before because we thought you was... _him_.

"Who the fuck is 'him?" Mike demanded again

"He is our killer, the reason we're like this. Here, sit down and we'll explain."

Mike reluctantly sat down on the chair offered to him by the bear before the power went out, causing Mike to panic. As the scare of the power going out faded, he heard the Toreador March behind him. It was Freddy.


End file.
